


smoke signals

by youcouldmakealife



Series: it's a setup [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcouldmakealife/pseuds/youcouldmakealife
Summary: “Scratch is confusing,” Joey says. “I am confused.”“What are you confused about?” Owen says. “Don’t say ‘everything’.”Joey closes his mouth and tries to think of an answer that isn’t ‘everything’.
Relationships: OMC/OMC
Series: it's a setup [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669567
Comments: 40
Kudos: 331





	smoke signals

One of the nice things about having a whole couple days off before they go back to battling is that Joey has a chance to grab lunch with Owen, because he kind of desperately needs a second opinion and he’s pretty sure texting won’t cut it. Phone call maybe, but if he calls just to get advice that seems kind of dickish. At least this way he can treat Owen to food as a thank you for said advice. Plus even if he didn’t desperately need the advice — and he does, he definitely does — it’s nice to see him. 

Joey feels kind of guilty that he’s talking about things with Scratch with Owen, like — he knows Scratch wouldn’t appreciate it, but he probably wouldn’t appreciate Joey talking through shit with anyone, and Owen seems like a less bad option than Willy or Casey, who both know Scratch well. And if Joey did talk to Willy, it’d probably end in them both trying to strangle one another, because is Joey glad that he knows now? He doesn’t know, honestly, but he does know it’s better than Scratch avoiding him and Joey not knowing why. It’s an improved situation. 

But it’s an improved situation that involved Willy telling Joey shit that should have come from Scratch, and if Joey knows Playoff Willy — and he knows Playoff Willy well — he didn’t do it for altruistic reasons, he did it because he didn’t want any ‘complications’ during the playoffs so he took it out of Scratch’s hands, and Joey’s mad at him. Not that Playoff Willy will care, as long as Joey plays well, but still. Mad at him.

Joey definitely can’t talk to Trigger, who knows Scratch best but probably would just glare at Joey and offer zero advice whatsoever, and he’s talked about it with Scratch a bit but it’s probably not cool to start prodding him about things, all ‘still love me or nah because I need an update’ when they both agreed to pretty much hit pause during the postseason, so it’s Owen or not talking about it and subsequently exploding. Scratch wouldn’t want Joey to explode, right? You don’t want the people you love to explode, probably.

“I’m sure Scratch wouldn’t want you to explode,” Owen says agreeably.

“Willy probably does,” Joey says.

“He says you’re too important on the penalty kill to die,” Owen says.

“Aww,” Joey says. “That’s sweet of him.”

Well, as sweet as Playoff Willy can get. That’s very high praise from Playoff Willy.

“Is it?” Owen says. “I was faintly concerned for your safety when he said that.”

“Don’t worry, my defensive play has saved my life,” Joey says.

“That’s also a concerning statement,” Owen says. “You all say so many concerning statements.”

“Yup,” Joey says. “Speaking of which — I need your help. Like. Listening help. Advice help. No murder or anything, that’s more Willy’s thing.”

“I’m happy to help with everything non-murder,” Owen says.

“Scratch is confusing,” Joey says. “I am confused.”

“What are you confused about?” Owen says. “Don’t say ‘everything’.”

Joey closes his mouth and tries to think of an answer that isn’t ‘everything’.

“He just — it’s like ninety percent of the time things are totally the same between us,” Joey says after a minute. “Like completely normal. Which makes me kind of think he just got like — confused, and thought he had feelings he didn’t when we weren’t like, hanging out, and then now that we are he’s like ‘oh yeah it’s just Money, never mind’.”

“Has he said any of that?” Owen asks.

“No?” Joey says, “But—”

“And you said ninety percent of the time,” Owen says. “What’s the other ten like, then?”

“Confusing,” Joey says. 

“Do you want to use another word?” Owen asks, but not like, snidely like literally everyone else would have.

“Not normal?” Joey says. “Not the way it’s been?”

“‘Not the way it’s been’ like he has feelings for you?” Owen says. “Like he said he did?”

“Yeah kinda like that,” Joey says.

“Okay,” Owen says. “So the ninety percent of the time he acts the same — maybe that’s because you asked him to put a pause on things? And he’s just doing what you asked him to do?”

That is a compelling point. 

Except.

“Scratch isn’t that good an actor,” Joey says. “Or like. Good at all. I know all his tells.” 

He has so many tells. Always watch the shoulders for signs of guilt or embarrassment, he starts hunching like he’s trying to hide, which might work if he wasn’t gigantic. He’ll use the big sad eyes to get his way but when he’s actually sad he’s probably not making eye contact at all, though knowing this somehow does not make the big sad eyes any less effective on Joey. If he’s upset about something he gets all mumbly, like he wants to talk about it but he doesn’t at the same time, so talking in a mumble is his compromise. He gets fidgety when he’s hungry — though that fidgety is almost immediately followed by a plaintive ‘Money, I’m hungry’, because Scratch is not shy about expressing hunger. When he’s bored or lonely he teleports to Joey’s couch. Well. That’s less a subtle tell and more routine home invasion.

“But what if it isn’t acting?” Owen asks.

“Explain,” Joey says. “Like I’m really dumb.”

“You’re not dumb,” Owen says. 

“Okay, like I’m very smart,” Joey says. “But also need an explanation.”

Owen snorts.

“I mean, he’s loved you for a long time, right?” Owen says. “As a friend, I mean,” he adds, and Joey shuts his mouth. “So the romantic feelings might be new, but he already had affection for you, so the fact he’s still acting like normal is — well, any successful romantic relationship needs a foundation of actually _liking_ one another, you know?”

In which case Joey has not had a successful romantic relationship, but then, like — he knew that already.

“That is smart,” Joey says. “You’re smart.”

“And you are very good for my ego,” Owen says, and his grin seems genuine, but Joey worries that he might feel like Joey’s always taking advantage of him for his very smart advice.

"Do you feel like I’m using you for advice right now? Because—”

“I feel like you’re my friend who needs advice right now,” Owen says. “If I needed advice I’m sure you’d be doing the same.”

“I would probably give you terrible advice,” Joey says. “I mean, look how much I’ve fucked this up.”

“I’m outside of the situation,” Owen says. “It’s easier to give advice when you have the perspective. And you haven’t fucked anything up.”

Joey would argue, but Owen looks like he’d argue right back, and Joey should definitely not reward Owen’s good advice with an argument. That’s rude.

“I just don’t want you to feel like I’m using you or—” Joey says.

“I don’t,” Owen says. “Asking someone for help isn’t using them.”

“I just—” Joey says.

“Joey,” Owen says. “Stop worrying about it.”

“It’s kind of involuntary?” Joey says.

“Then take me at my word and know that I don’t feel used, or taken advantage of,” Owen says. “Just glad that you have someone to talk to about this.”

“Okay,” Joey says. “Thanks.”

“I’ll tell you if I feel used, okay?” Owen says.

“No you won’t, you’re way too nice,” Joey says.

“And you’re nice enough that you’re worrying you’re being rude when you’re actually not, so I kind of don’t think it’ll come up.”

“I’m rude all the time,” Joey protests.

“No, you aren’t,” Owen says.

“Look at how I treat Willy!” Joey says.

“In an affectionately teasing way?” Owen says.

“You suck,” Joey mutters, then, “See? That was rude.”

Owen blinks at him.

“I’m sorry!” Joey says. “That’s like — it’s hockey player love! I don’t actually mean you like. Suck.”

“Like I said,” Owen says. “I’m not really worried about it coming up.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Joey says.

“I still like—” Joey says. “I need to be sure about this before I make a decision. Like, dead sure.”

“You do,” Owen agrees.

“And I’m sure of like, absolutely nothing,” Joey says. “But I feel bad because I feel like I’m leading him on or something? Like I don’t mean to but I— am I being a jerk? Is this a dick thing to do?”

“You asked him for time,” Owen says. “You were upfront about the fact you needed that, and he agreed, right?”

“Yeah, but—” Joey says.

“Has he told you to hurry up and make a decision?” Owen asks. “Or indicated that in any way?”

“No,” Joey says. “But—”

“Is this going to slowly drive you insane unless you talk to Scratch about it?” Owen asks.

“I dunno about ‘slowly’,” Joey says. “So you’re telling me to talk to Scratch?”

“I’m telling you to do whatever is best for your mental health,” Owen says. “And the penalty kill.”

Joey snorts. “Thanks Playoff Willy.”

“You’re welcome,” Owen says with a grin.

*

Scratch is easy to find: he’s conveniently on Joey’s couch rooting through a giant box of Gobstoppers when Joey gets home, which means Joey doesn’t have to text him to come down or anything. Very thoughtful of him.

“I see you found the hidden candy,” Joey observes.

“Is it really hidden if you put it somewhere you literally call the ‘Scratch Cupboard?’” Scratch asks. “Or is it exactly where I’m meant to find it?”

“Fair enough,” Joey says. They were hidden at the back of the Scratch cupboard though. It was an experiment: Joey wanted to see how long it would take Scratch to push past the unhealthy things he likes and can portion out to eat in moderation to find the unhealthy thing he loves and is physically incapable of eating in moderation. The answer is that Joey picked them up on a whim from the drug store this morning, so: a disturbingly short amount of time.

“I can’t believe you did a social experiment on me,” Scratch complains. “Like I’m a rat or something.”

Joey makes no comment.

“Hey,” Scratch says.

“I made no comment!” Joey says. “None at all!”

“Rude, Money!” Scratch says. “And you weren’t here, so what else was I gonna do?”

“Eat your own snacks?” Joey asks.

“Pft,” Scratch says, and pops like, four Gobstoppers in his mouth. They’re not even the same colors. His mouth must be so confused right now. 

“My mouth is happy,” Scratch says, crunching into one. “Where’d you go?”

“Lunch with Owen,” Joey says. It comes out a little warily, but what’s he going to do, lie to Scratch? They don’t have a lying to each other relationship. Brutal honesty all the way. Though Joey guesses there’s also omission, but Scratch had to literally never be in the room with Joey for that one to work. 

Scratch crunches another one. 

“Me and Owen are like, buds,” Joey says. “You know? Friends.”

“I know,” Scratch says.

“Like, just buds,” Joey says. 

“You don’t have to like—” Scratch says, pops a few more Gobstoppers in his mouth to avoid finishing the sentence, whatever it was going to be. Joey doesn’t know, even though he’s usually able to guess, which makes him feel kind of miserable. 

Joey waits as Scratch crunches through the next round of candy. Joey’s teeth hurt on his behalf. Scratch’s mouth would probably taste sweet, like, all the time. 

Joey forcefully pushes that inconvenient thought away to continue to patiently wait Scratch out because Scratch always caves if you wait him out. That or books it, judging by recent history, but he doesn’t look like he’s about to bolt.

“I’m not gonna be that asshole who isn’t cool with you hanging out with Owen,” Scratch mumbles. Doesn’t want to talk about it, so in comes the mumble. Scratch 101. “Especially since like — it’s not even my business, so.”

“We mostly just like,” Joey says. “We pretty much spent the whole time talking about you, so.”

Scratch tilts the box of Gobstoppers right into his mouth, so clearly he doesn’t want to talk again.

“Like. I dunno,” Joey says. “I needed to talk about the situation and it’s like — I know it’s not Owen’s business but it’s also — I’ve got a lot of like — everything’s kind of confusing right now.”

He’s pretty sure Scratch’s mumbled full-mouthed retort is, “ _You’re_ confusing right now.”

“Like I—” Joey says. “Okay, you clearly do not want to talk about this.”

Scratch gives him a very sarcastic eyebrow over his chipmunk candy cheeks.

“But like,” Joey says. “You haven’t changed your mind, right? You’re not like ‘haha obviously I’m over this stupid idea I had that I was in love with Money what a weird phase that was’ right?”

Scratch holds up one finger and Joey returns to patiently waiting while Scratch crunches away at his candy.

“Okay,” Scratch finally says. “First off: stop being a dick to yourself, Joey.”

“Is that like—” Joey says.

Scratch holds up a finger again, and goes digging into his Gobstopper box.

“Come here,” he says. “Hand out.”

Joey stands in front of him and holds his hand out, and Scratch drops in a purple Gobstopper, which is his absolute favorite. Sometimes he’s in a shove them all in his mouth mood, like now, but sometimes he’s more disciplined about his candy eating, rooting them out and saving the purple for last as a special treat for himself. It drove Joey nuts when they shared a room, watching Scratch sort his stupid candy with an intensely focused impression while crunching on all the inferior, non-purple Gobstoppers as he went. 

“Eat the delicious Gobstopper,” Scratch says.

Joey is pretty damn sure that’s Scratch for ‘yes, and I don’t want to talk about this anymore because it’s upsetting me, so take my cue: put candy in your mouth and shut up’, so Joey takes the purple Gobstopper in the spirit it is intended, popping that ball of cloyingly artificial sugar in his mouth, sitting down beside Scratch, and mutely handing him the remote as Scratch digs into the box and gives him another purple Gobstopper, either to make sure Joey got the message, or to make Joey suffer the sweetness, or, knowing him as Joey does, both.


End file.
